iHate You
by SkyeNite
Summary: Title is from the last line Freddie had in iKiss. Sam lied about lying? SEDDIE!


**Disclaimer: **iDo not own the cast of iCarly.

"Hey whats with all the box's?" Carly asked Freddie almost rhetorically after they both walked into loft of the apartment building.

"I dunno I guess someone's moving in to that empty apartment on the second floor."

"Hey Wilbert." Carly called as they walked by the doorman's desk

"WHAAAATT!!!!" He yell as if she had just screamed at him

"Is someone moving into that apartment on the second floor?"

"Yah." he said in a screechy unnecessarily loud volume "Some couple from out of state and their bratty son."

"Cool we should stick around and meet him." Freddie suggested

" I can't I promised Spencer I'd get home right after school to help him with some new statue."

"What's it supposed to be this time?"

"I'm not sure. Something made out of with cheese cake and coffee, or was it coffee cake and cheese?"

"Have fun I think I'll stay here and meet the new kid."

"K see you later."

Carly went up the stairs to her apparent and Freddie stayed in lobby as they said they would and a few minutes later another boy entered the lobby. He was about the same height as Freddie with brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a cuddle fish concert T-shirt.

"Hey I'm Freddie."

"Hey, Buddy"

Freddie had the urge to make fun of the name but he figured he'd have to deal with that enough once he met Sam, though he also noted that there was a strange familiarity with the name he started to have the bizarre feeling of déjà vu but he could not place it.

"So you're the kid that's moving into that apartment on the second floor."

"That'd be me."

Freddie shifted uncomfortably not really knowing what to say next, he never was very good at the whole small talk thing. He looked down and noticed his shirt.

"So you're a Cuddle Fish fan eh, My two friends are obsessed with them."

"Yah well I'm not a huge fan this shirt just has certain memories from the last time I lived here."

"You lived here before?"

"Yah, well not in this building but… well anyways there was this girl I liked when I lived here."

"Never got to tell her how you feel?"

"No I told her, or rather she told me. She dragged me to a Cuddle Fish concert the night before I moved and we had our first and last kiss there. would have been more romantic if it wasn't in a port potty."

Freddie nearly choked on the air he was breathing when he heard that. He suddenly was able to place the déjà vu feeling, but it couldn't be. It must be a coincidence, why would she lie about lying? And not to mention tha- why would she? If she? It CAN NOT be her. No. No. No way.

Regardless of the convincing himself it was not her he found his mouth opening and asking the question just to be sure.

"Do… Do you know a girl named Sam Puckett?"

"Yah, actually that's the girl."

Now he became so tense with disbelief he could barely speak, he felt like he was going to faint. He's never seen that cliché used in reverse before, one answer leads to so many questions. Sam wasn't lying the first time when she told us about her first kiss… she was lying when she said she had never kissed anyone… But why? I mean lying on the show was understandable she felt bad about what she did ,surprisingly, and said that so the other kids would stop making fun of me but why would she tell me and Carly and then on the roof…. Why would she go along with that… why did she even bring up the whole 'get it out of the way thing' then she tried to force out the suggestion of us… and when I finally agreed to tell her she finished the sentence for me!

"Hello."

Freddie notice the hand being waved in front his face.

"Huh?"

"I said is she one of your friends?"

" Umm… yah… uh I gotta go."

" Ok well see you around."

Freddie didn't respond as he ran up the stair way as if he was racing against his own mind. When he got to his doorway he wanted to scream from the amount of confusion building up in his mind. He stood in the hallway between his house and Carly's. He desperately wanted to confide in her about the situation but he and Sam had promised, although Sam did lie about the kiss scenario one way or the other so I think that entitles him to blab, especially under the circumstances. He turned toward Carly's door and after a moment of hesitation walked in.

"Carly"

"Hey Freddie did you meet the new kid?"

"Yah… I need to-"

"Is he still in the lobby?"

"I think… Look Carly."

" Oh good maybe I'll meet him on our way out."

"Out?" Freddie had just noticed that she had put her jacket back on and was already reaching for the door when he came in through it.

"Yah Spencer left me a message telling me to meet him at the store, I'll be right back. You hang around here for a few minutes till I get back"

"But Sam…"

"Oh yah Sam's upstairs an-"

"Wait! Sam is **here**."

"Yah promise me you'll both still be alive when I come back."

And with that she was out the door. Freddie felt helpless to the events unfolding in front of him. He collapsed onto the couch. The confusion, he soon let him admit to himself, isn't abut Sam liking me… Its about me liking her. I mean I've always liked Carly and I did toy with the idea of Sam liking me since she always ragged on me but I never really thought that she actually could… and I never really thought I could like her like that, or even at all some times, but… ever since that kiss… it was… oddly enough…

"Hey nerd."

Ironically Sam's voice broke his thoughts. He looked up over the back of the couch and saw Sam coming down the stairs.

"So did you meet the new kid?" she asked as she moved into the kitchen and began raiding Carly's refrigerator.

"…Yah."

"Well… who is he." she grabbed a Mr. Peppy

Freddie stood up and started toward the kitchen and leaned against the breakfast bar facing her though she was turned toward the sink and began to take a gulp of hey drink

"Buddy Hinton."

Sam spat out her drink at the sound of that name. She then wiped her mouth and walked in the living room avoiding Freddie's gaze.

"Really?" she continued as if nothing had happened.

"Yah, he was wearing a Cuddle Fish shirt, said he got it when he used to live here."

"Oh.."

"Yah, apparently it was the last night before he had to move and this girl took him with her to see that concert and he kissed her for the first time…"

Sam didn't say anything, she was just standing in the walkway in between the kitchen and the living room that the breakfast bar created. She was a few feet from Freddie but turned away from him and looking down. He was staring at her, well, the back of her head anyways. He continued the sentence in a more accusing voice.

"**In a port potty**!"

Sam thought quick not exactly smart but smart would take to long she needed an answer that second.

"Ok! So I kissed him! I was just trying to make **you **feel better when I lied about it! You Should be grateful!" she turned to face him when she said this.

"What about the kiss! Was that just to make me feel better too?"

"You're the one who suggested it and I still felt bad so…"

"Oh don't give me that! _You _were the one that brought up the whole wanting to get it over with thing and I barely even got a chance to suggest that we kiss because you finished my sentence for me!"

"So I figured if my little false confession didn't work then at least you could say that you _did_ kiss a girl."

" Oh yah that'd make perfect sense if we hadn't promised not to tell!"

As they argued they found themselves getting closer and closer to each other until they're faces were just inches away from each other.

"Whatever."

"Why can't you just admit"

"Admit to what!"

"Admit that the reason you kissed me is because you wanted too"

"Why would I want to do that!"

"Because you know you have feelings for me!"

"In your dreams nerd boy."

Freddie noticed the closeness of their faces and a dangerous idea formed in his mind

"Well if you really don't have feelings for me then your about to hurt me."

Before she could respond he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She didn't kiss back either because she was to shocked to or because she didn't want to, but she didn't pull away either she just stood there seemingly helpless in his arms the first time Freddie had ever thought of her as timid. And right when Freddie began to pull away he thought he felt her begin to kiss him back as if trying to tell him to not stop. But he got the message to late, if there was really one. He looked into her eyes, her expression was somewhat unreadable but he could still see an inkling of shock in her face.

"So are you going to hurt me?"

"Yes." She said like it was an instinct which to her it probably was. "No." She wrapped her own arms around his neck and kissed him. Her kiss was strong and beautiful it made his toes curl and his whole body tremble. It was as if she was using this kiss to make up for being to shocked to kiss him back before. Standing there in each others arms enveloped by each others warmth entranced in that beautiful wonderful kiss, It was like being in another world all their own where no ones opinion mattered, only theirs.

Carly and Spencer walked in to the hallway out side of their apartment

"I hope Sam didn't kill Freddie while we were gone." Carly said with a sigh to her brother

"Why would she do that?"

"Cause she's Sam. I just wish they could learn to get along."

"Oh. I left the bag of cream cheese in the lobby, I'll be right back."

Spencer turned to run back down the stairs

"Ok." She said as she put the bags of groceries/art supplies down and searched for the key to the apartment. She opened the door to the most shocking and, to her, slightly disturbing sight she had ever witnessed. A sight like a train wreck she could not look away the image burned in her mind against her will and finally she was able to look away and she found her self looking at the ceiling in the hallway with Spencer leaning over her. When she finally regained the ability to speak she said flatly with no surprise in her voice…

"I fainted didn't I."

"Yep" Spencer answered her even though it was more of a statement then a question. "What happened." He continued with concern

"I'm not sure but I really hope it was a dream"

"Are you Ok?" She recognized that as Freddie's voice and lifted her head to get a view of him. Sam was next to him and much to her dismay she saw that they were holding hands. She laid her head back on the floor.

"Dang"


End file.
